Media handing devices that process media documents and bunches of media documents after separating the media documents for individual processing downstream within the media handling devices. Media handing devices include a variety of integrated components.
As the media document is processed through the media handling device, a variety of sensors are activated and deactivated to track movement of the media document and indicate where the media document is located along the transport pathway.
Typically, track sensors or photodiode (emitter) and phototransistor pairs, located on the same or opposing sides of the document track are activated before and/or after media handling components for purposes of transmitting a presence of media on the track as signals to integrated controllers within the media handling devices. These signals are then passed as they are captured from the sensors to the integrated controllers along bus connections for processing in some manner. The processing includes such things as: media document tracking, activating, and deactivating components (such as Contact Image Sensors (CISs) within the media handling device for receiving or ejecting the media document along the media transport pathway, and the like. The processing associated with assembling and manipulating the captured signals are performed remote from the imaging devices.